Family hardships
by Harmony the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Doremi get into this huge nasty fight and now they won't even be near any of the others. When they're both by themselves, they get help from a unexpected person


What?!"

Tails winced as he covered his ears. Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver were all seated around a table in the living room of Tails' house. He called the others over not to long ago to talk about something that had happened.

"Tails you just tell us now about?!" Amy asked him

" I thought they would have made up by now but I guess not" Tails replied to Amy

"That's unbelievable, those two fighting is like Haley's comet. I'm not kinding" Silver said putting a hand on his head

"I know but, Tails. You think it wouldn't occur to you that three weeks of not talking to each other would signal that they didn't make up?" Knuckles asked Tails astounded

"Okay, I'll admit I screwend up. But that's not the important topic at hand, we gotta figure out what happened between the two and find some way to bring them together" Tails explained to the others.

"Mr. Tails is right, it sad to see them so mad at each other" Cream said to the others

"Its not going to be easy though, Sonic can get stuck-up sometime and be really...territorial when stuff like this happened to him. And knowing that Doremi is the sister, she won't be that easy as well" Tails said

"So what's the plan then?" Amy asked

"I...I don't know. When handling this situation, I'm out if ideas" Tails replied

Everyone was silent for want was mere seconds until Knuckles spoke up

"How about I go and try to have a talk with Sonic" Knuckles had suggested

"Are you sure Knuckles, you know how Sonic can be at time like this" Silver asked Knuckles

"I know, it's a risky chance but I'll take it. Beside of Sonic gets out of hand then I'll just teach him a lesson of respect" Knuckles said smirking while showing Silver his fist.

"He he...okay then, I guess you'll be okay then he he..." Silver said as he back away from Knuckles a bit.

"Okay so you'll take Sonic, but what about Doremi?" Tails stated

"... I'll talk to her. I guess a little girl to girl talk will have to do the trick for her" Amy said speaking up.

"Alright, we should try and find them now. They have been hiding themselves since then" Tails suggested to the others.

* * *

"Whoa!"

Amy said as she stumbled backwards from a huge splash of water. She had decided to search the waterfall by the mystic ruins. It was the last place she would think to look for Doremi, so that's why she went there first.

Although, she's starting to have regret coming unprepared for being splashed by tons of h2o.

"Great, another added to my list. Maybe Doremi isn't here after all..." Amy said to herself "Maybe I should head back and see what other choices I have." Amy was about to turn and make her out back to the mystic ruins when out of the corner of her eye, she saw what look like a a figure curled up...inside of the waterfall?

"What in the...?" Amy said out loud 'Is that who I think it is?' She thought to herself

'Hm...it wouldn't hurt to find out' Amy then started moving towards the side path of the waterfall. When she entered, she was surprised to see a magenta blur curled up near the waterfall. Amy smiled a little when she realized who it was. Carefully, she moves toward the ball.

Once she was close enough, it was when she jump from the surprise voice she heard come from the ball.

"You don't have to sneek up towards me, I can hear ya you know"

Amy sighed in defeat "You know your getting soaking wet near there right?" She said to the blur

"I don't care if I get wet, it doesn't matter anymore." The ball said

"Now don't be like that" Amy said as she sat down next to the ball

"You know Amy, I gotta admit. You got guts to come and search for me alone."

Amy smiled " That's nothing new, besides your my friend Doremi; there's no way I was not gonna look for you. I've known your brother for way too long, so I can perfectly deal with anything you throw at me"

Doremi snickered a little bit before uncurling herself and stand up from where she wqas . "Now, if this was any other time, I would encourage your ego. But this time will not tolerate it, so if you know what's go for you Amy, back off or else!" She said with a serious tone to Amy.

"Or elese what Doremi!" Amy said

* * *

"Ow!" Amy whined as Cream was cleaning and wrapping bandages around Amy's knees and arms.

"I'm sorry Ms. Amy" Cream said as she pulled away from Amy.

"Aw, its okay Cream, its not your fault. Its just that the bruises really hurt" Amy said giving Cream a small smile.

Tails then came back walking into the living room with a pack of ice in his hand. He then placed it on Amy's right knee.

"Here" he said as he sat down next to her. Amy shivered and winced as the ice pack was placed on her knee. But then she gave Tails a smile " Thanks Tails" she said to him.

He nodded back for a response but then looked at her injuries that she gained from her little trip." I still can't believe that Doremi was the one who gave you thoses " Tails said astonished.

"Well I kinda asked for it, I was a little too confident. But shish let me tell ya, she not what I expected her to be" Amy said rubbing her arm.

"Well I know that" Tails said smiling to Amy when Knuckles came in limping through the doorway. It wasn't a couple seconds before Silver and Shadow came from the kitchen when they saw Knuckles state and Silver went over to help him seat down on the couch.

"Let me guess, Sonic didn't cooperate" Silver asked him, Knuckles shook his head "Yeah, I guess I misunderstood his state" he said smirking.

Tails sighted at loud " I'll get more ice" he said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Knuckles then noticed the bandages on Amy and got the idea that it didn't go so go on her side of the plate. " I assume it didn't go as well for you did it" he asked Amy. She nodded.

"And I can easily that she does not want it be bother" Amy said to Knuckles before sighing.

Knuckles had the same expression on his face as Amy. Tails then walked in and gave Cream another pack of ice so that she can place it when she is done taking care of Knuckles. " So...now what?" Knuckles asked "They're obviously territorial at the moment, just getting near them is a hasel, but trying to talk to them-"

"Is a big smack in the head" Amy finished for him " Thank you" Knuckles replied to her.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm out of ideas. There's just no way we can put up with there strength at this moment" Tails said as he slumped on the couch. "Don't worry Mr. Tails, I'm sure you will think of something" Cream said to Tails as she began to take care of Knuckles injuries.

"Thank you Cream but I just don't know what to do, its really difficult when it come to fights between Sonic and Doremi. Because this is the first time they have fought" Tails said to Cream with a small smile on his face but soon disappeared.

Everyone was stumped, what can they possibly do to bring the two back together?

"...hm...You know"

Everyone looked up and looked at Shadow who was leaning against the wall, he had a small smirk on his face " I can give it a go with the faker " he said as he lifted his head to face the others.

"Well sure, go ahead if you want to get your ultimate life form butt kicked" Knuckles said to him. Shadow only glared at him "I'm serious, I'll probably have a better time talking to him".

Tails thought about this for a does have a point, he was more capable at this time to go and talk with Sonic...question is, if Shadow will deal with Sonic, then...who will deal with the sister. Doremi.

" Alright, you do what you gotta do. I guess I'll have the talk with Doremi " Tails said as he was about to get up when he was gently pushed back down. He looked up and saw Silver had pushed him back on the couch " Leave Doremi to me Tails, it'll be better if I took her on" he said to him.

"Are you sure Silver?" Tails questioned Silver's decision

"Positive, I can deal with her. She just acts like a tough guy but only to be brought back down by the ones who know her weaknesses" Silver said with a smile.

"Alright, good luck you two" Tails said to both of them. Shadow and Silver nodded and made they're way.

* * *

"Maybe... I should of gone easy on Amy, I mean she was trying to talk to me" Doremi said to herself. She then winced as she moved her arms around her legs. Amy hand left a pretty good bruise on her arm and it affected her good.

"No...I warned her to leave but she didn't listen to me. I just want to be left alone." Doremi then dug her head back into her arms.

"Sure wanting to be alone seems like the right thing"

Doremi jumped and lifted her head when she heard a voice echo in the cave

"But sometime, having a friend can make you feel better and can help you get thing straight"

Doremi then felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she whipped her head around to her right to see Silver sitting down right next to her. She jumped up startled "Silver!? What are you doing here?! _How _did you get in here?!" Doremi asked him

"Simple, tip toe. Your kinda easy to sneak up on now a days" Silver said smirking at her.

"But I should of heard you walked in though!" Doremi fussed at him "Uh but what does it ma...ma..achoo!" Doremi sneezed in a low \ loud sort of tone. Silver then notice that her clothes were soaking wet "Doremi how long have you've been in here?" He asked her

"*sniff* I do get, two, three weeks maybe, why?" Doremi said

"And you didn't have the idea that you might get sick in here?!" Silver asked her

"Does it matter? I really don't mind getting sick." Doremi said in a low depressed tone. "Doremi you need to snap put of it, why don't you tell me what happened between you and Sonic so maybe we can sort it out" Silver said to her.

Doremi then glared Silver and then shot and spark of chaos energy at him "Don't you ever bring that name up!-"

* * *

"I don't want to hear about that girl ever again" Sonic said as he aim a homing attack at Shadow.

He was able to dodge it and turn and face him "Sonic please, I only want to help. I honestly do not want to fight you" Shadow said to Sonic.

"Well then this make it easier for me then, does it?" Sonic said as he came back running at Shadow. When he came close enough, Shadow dodge out of the way again. Sonic just glared back at Shadow "Fight back Coward!"

Shadow just stood there and smiled at Sonic

" I won't "

* * *

"And I don't want to" Silver said as he dodge another chaos spark being thrown at him.

"Well then, if you don't fight back. I'll make you fight back!" Doremi said as she shot triple the energy now.

Silver just kept dodging the attacks, he personally didn't want to fight Doremi. But this was hopefully going to turn at how he predicts it is going to turn out.

"Why don't you fight back!" She screamed at him, Silver just smiled at her

"Because your my friends Doremi, I'm not your enemy" Silver said to her. Doremi then gave him a confused look " I want you to remember that"

* * *

"I don't want to hear it!" Sonic said to him, Shadow just shook his head

"Look at yourself Sonic" he started " What happened between you and Doremi that made you so made at her?" Shadow asked Sonic

" I want to help you sort this outl He said to him

"But how can I help you if you don't let me Sonic" Shadow said to Sonic

Sonic thought for a minute before giving the same challenging look to Shadow then charging " I don't need any help, nor do I want it!"

* * *

"Think about this Doremi, you can't keep everything lock up inside. You need to go to somebody once in a while" Silver sails trying to convene her.

Doremi was in deep thought right now but then soon snapped out of it and gave Silver a deadly glare " Stop playing mind games with me Silver! You just messing with me so that way you can get out of fighting. But it ain't gonna work!" Doremi said as she charged at him full tult.

* * *

Shadow prepared for what was going to come next and stayed in one position which throw Sonic of a bit. He was ready and knew what to do we Sonic got close enough.

* * *

'Why? Why is he standing there?' Doremi thought to herself. Silver knew that his plan was working, he knew she would charge directly at him. So his been preparing for that. This made Doremi mad, friend or not that was not gonna stop get from doing what must me done.

* * *

"Whatever you're moving or not, I don't care! I'll still fight!" They both said.

"We were hoping you were gonna say that" Shadow and Silver said

"We?"

* * *

"*gasp* Wha"

"Now you know why I wasn't going to fight you" Silver said

Silver had Doremi in a tight but soft hug, in which she was surprised by this. Doremi then began to struggle to free herself.

* * *

"Let me go Shadow! Let me go!" Sonic said as he struggle to get out of Shadow's grip.

"No, you need to release that angry out of you. You can keep at it like this." Shadow said to Sonic in a low voice.

Sonic grew more furious by this and started to struggle even more " I don't... Need anyone one to tell... Me what to do you got that!" Sonic struggled to say, as his words started to get caught in his mouth.

* * *

"I can perfectly take care of this myself!" Doremi yelled at Silver

"You need to take the time to blow your steam. You can keep all that emotion inside" Silver said to her.

Doremi was now having a hard time talking as well, she tried to get the words to come out but they couldn't." I don't need anyone telling me want I nee-"

Silver then put one of his hand on her. Doremi gasped when he did this and stop still. Silver laughed a little at this. "Are you done with the little tough guy act now, there is no need for it you know" he said to her.

Doremi didn't know what to say now, was it that noticeable? Maybe, Silver was right. She should caught the act and relax. Doremi then felt something wet on her cheel, she raised her hand to it and felt that she had started crying. How?

Silver then pulled back a bit and wiped her wet cheek. Doremi then looked at Silver with a shocked look." It's okay...To cry you know" Silver said to her. Doremi didn't know what to think but she let her feelings take over and she began to cry again.

Silver then pulled her back into a hug and started to rub her back to comfort her.

* * *

"We can't always hold in stuff like that you know" Shadow said to Sonic as he was physically calming down.

" I thought I could though" Sonic said speaking up

Shadow then smirked at him " Well then your the stupid one then for thinking about that" Sonic Then started to laugh at the statement

"You know you're talking about yourself right" Sonic said with a grin, which leading him to earning a glare from Shadow " Hey!"

Sonic then started to laugh at his reaction. Shadow just sighed " Now, are you okay to tell me what happened or do you need more time to chill out?" Shadow asked Sonic.

Sonic thought about for a minute before nodding yes " I guess I'm ready to say what happened".

* * *

"So basically i went a little overboard when he said that he didn't needed the advice on how to defeat the robots and then we went back and forth until Sonic said the if all I was gonna do was correct him on his skills then that he didn't need me around anymore so I said that I never need him and we split up. I haven't seen him since and I kinda guess I started it" Doremi explained to Silver.

" No it wasn't you fault, but maybe you could have said what you said in a different way. You know how pressured he can be when he's trying to protect you" Silver said to her in a soft way.

" But it still was my fault Silver, I don't know if I should apologize or not cause I'm scared his not going to accepted it...it...achoo!" Doremi sneezed again " Bless you, maybe for starters we should get you out of this cave. It not good for you to be in here." Silver said taking Doremi outside of the cave.

"Better?" Silver asked " Yeah, I feel better" Doremi replied. Silver nodded " Alright, I say that you apologize anyway. You never know what might happen" Silver said to Doremi. " I don't know" Doremi said to herself. "Don't worry, I'll be there with you" Silver said smiling at Doremi.

" Come on, the others are waiting for us " Silver said as he picked up Doremi and made his way back home.

* * *

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Amy asked Tails

"Who knows, let's just hope that those two come back injured" Tails replied to Amy. He was starting to get worried though. What if it was a bad mistake to send them out.

"Maybe it will take them a little bit more time to come back" Cream said to the others.

" If only it was that simple Cream" Knuckles replied to Cream. Amy was about to speak up when she saw Silver coming back with... Doremi in his arms.

" Silver, your back!" Tails said relieved he came back with Doremi." I told you I'll come back" he said to Tails."Why is she in your arms?" Knuckles asked Silver while looking at the sleeping hedgehog in his arms." Well you see, Doremi has a little fever running. I think it's because she's been in that cave for three week straight. So she caught a fever in there. She feel asleep on the way back since I carried her back from the falls." Silver explained to the others.

" You guys think you can take care of the fever she has?" Silver asked them

"Sure, I'll go in the kitchen and make some soup so she can eat when she wakes up" Amy said as she got up and went inside the kitchen." Let's bring her inside Silver, put her on the couch so she can sleep" Tails said to Silver.

Silver then brought her inside the living room and set Doremi on the couch. "I'll go get some warm blankets to cover her up" Cream said as she went upstairs.

Silver then sat on the space next to Doremi, he just hope that she would be okay.

* * *

Not to long after, Sonic and Shadow had come back to Tails' house.

They both walk in to see everyone in the living room sitting down. What caught them off guard was Doremi asleep on the couch next to Silver.

"Shadow, Sonic, your back!" Amy said happy to see the two hedgehogs

"Yeah" Shadow said in response

" What happened to Doremi?" Sonic asked concerned about the girl." She caught a little fever while on her camping trip. She's been living in a cave inside the falls for three weeks, so the water gave her a fever." Silver explained to Sonic.

Sonic couldn't help feel responsible for this, he was starting to feel really guilty for what happen to Doremi." Man, this is my fault. I've shouldn't of said what I said back then." Sonic said.

"Don't blame yourself Sonic, siblings get into tons of fights. It's should be nothing to worry about." Tails said to Sonic with a smile, which Sonic returned as while. He then looked at Doremi with a sympathetic look on his face."*sigh* I'm sorry Doremi"

"Its okay Sonic"

Sonic looked up and saw Doremi eyes were still closed but she was talking still " And besides, I should be the one who be saying sorry to you" she said

"No, Doremi it wasn't your fault. Your were trying to help me defeat those eggbots and was giving good advice. I just got jealous because I never thought of a plan like that before. I shouldn't have said what I told you, I meant none of it." Sonic said to her.

Doremi then opened her eyes a little bit to look at Sonic " Really?" She asked him

"Cross my heart" He smiled at her. "Now gets some rest. You need it if your gonna get better".

Doremi didn't need Sonic to tell her that because she had already fallen back asleep before Sonic could finish his sentence.

Sonic smiled and sat on the couch " Well at least things are back to normal now huh?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, but from now on I'll make sure that I won't fight with Doremi ever again" Sonic said to the others.

"We'll keep to that" everyone said to him

"Hey!" Then Everyone laughed together at Sonic's reaction, leaving the blue blur to sit and smile.


End file.
